Ogre Bull
Ogre Bulls is a term used to describe all the fighting-age, adult male Ogres within a tribal kingdom or society, an unwashed mass of muscle and fat that can flatten landscapes as well as towns and villages when they gather in horrificly large numbers. Big, brutish and extremely violent, Ogre Bulls are simple and straightforward creatures; they know what they want and use their brawn to take it. Most Bulls don't do contemplative head scratching, preferring to smash things they don't understand. The straightforward bull-charge is their favored way to smash any opposition and greedily grab what they like. And what Ogres want is power, respect, wealth and, perhaps most of all, an endless supply of meat to feast upon. It is the Ogre way to take more than their share, in fact, most Bulls have a bully mentality that pushes them to take as much as possible. The only way to stop their aggression is a show of superior force even greater than them. Overview As Ogres are a bit slow on the uptake, it sometimes takes a few applications of that 'show of superior force', but they will eventually back down before a stronger opposition. Ogres exhibit a practical, if self-centred, approach to their lives — so long as they are doing well, then all is fine. This isn't saying that Ogres are evil-minded beings or that they are good-hearted either, Ogres are just above (or perhaps beneath) morals altogether. Ogres are out for themselves, and their first and only inclination is to act in the way that will benefit them the most. If invaders attack a tribe from a neighbouring kingdom, other Ogre tribes might ally together to repel the attackers or they might pile on and join the invading side. A third option, chosen by the most veteran Tyrants, is that they might wait until both sides are weakened before smashing them both. Ogres are opportunists and the choice depends on what offers the most reward for an acceptable risk. Ogres are not duplicitous, not because they feel such guile is wrong, but because they lack the quick wits or mental agility to think of such tricks in the first place. Ogre weapons reflect much about the character of their owners — big, solid, and often exceptionally blunt. Although rusty blades are popular, most Ogres prefer the club, which they wield to awesome effect with their great ham fists. Although cumbersome, a club delivers a reliably heavy blow . and will only break or splinter after a great deal of use. For most Ogres a club is not only his first weapon, but also his most trusted one. An Ogre treats his club like an extra limb, and will only eat it in the most dire of circumstances. Warfare Ogre Bulls excel at fighting and this, along with their greed and lack of concern about right or wrong, means that an Ogre army made up of Bulls is always ready for a battle against anyone, anywhere. History is replete with examples of Ogre Bulls being paid to fight (and even sometimes being paid not to join a fray). When they do enter combat, Ogres make frightening opponents, for they are savage and can sometimes devour the fallen where they lie. In the heat of battle, this horrifies their opponents, who must fight the blood-splattered vanquisher of their former comrades. On the battlefield, Ogres form up into blocky units and the sweaty stink of a hulking formation is imposing in its own right. As a mirror image of their tribal life, the largest Ogre in a unit is in charge and if he is powerful enough, the title Crusher is applied to him. Some Ogre formations take pride in their past victories and carry a banner so that the rest of the tribe can recognise exactly who it is that is performing such great deeds of strength. These standard poles are ideal places to hang skulls, trophies or other evidence of their battle prowess. Minatures ogreHorde.jpg ogre_kingdoms_bulls_4pp__sized_l.jpg OgreBulls.jpg Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 39 * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** : pg. 28 Category:Ogre Kingdoms Military Category:O Category:B